


I'm not a Sterotypical Single Mother

by li5689



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: But she mentions Walter and Ralph, Gen, Waige actually broke up, so only really Paige is in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li5689/pseuds/li5689
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story I wrote on Paige and what happens after Walter breaks up with her and she quits Scorpion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not a Sterotypical Single Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the Lick my Lips cover shot!!

Paige didn't want to have to do this.

She really didn't.

It was a nice morning in Los Angles, in April. Paige was standing in the California Sweet Shots Magazine, headquarters. There were millions of people running around her all professionally dressed. People were touching up her makeup, fixing her hair, and adding touches to her outfit. 

Problem was this was no typical day-out-on-the-town modelling shoot. She was wearing a lace black bra and a matching thong. Her light coloured hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore dark makeup to make her look more sexy.

Ever since Walter had broken up with her she had to rely on odd jobs to make money to support Ralph. Although Walter hadn't said anything about letting her job go at Scorpion, she decided to quit since Walter had broken her heart, and Ralph's.

So there she stood. Half naked. The shots were going to be in a section of the California Sweet Shots Magazine. Although this job paid good cash, she didn't want to be under a stereotype, single, slutty mother. She didn't want Ralph to see her like this and wonder what kind of mother she was. 

A tall muscled blonde guy came up to her and smiled. He had boxers on and no shirt. He smiled flirtatiously at her, then stood beside her.

"Alright" yelled the director. "Everyone get in their positions."

"You ready?" smiled the blonde.

"Ready" Paige said smiling back.

The guy picked her up and turned her sideways. 

The director started snapping. There were flashes going off every few seconds, lights in their face, and eventually the smell of sweat. When they were done, the blonde put her down. He smiled one last time, and blushed, then walked away.

"We got all the shots we need. This will be published in the next issue of CSSW." The director said. He was about to walk away, before Paige stopped him.

"Wait, what will this shoot be called?"

The director turned around, and smiled. He titled his glasses down to look at the single mother. "Lick my Lips." he said, before walking away.

Paige smiled to herself. "Lick my Lips." She thought "Maybe that's what Walter would be doing after he saw these photos." After all, she did know he was missing her.


End file.
